ExiledGaming Wiki
Welcome to the Exiled Gaming Wiki for our Star Wars guild! This page is for the SWTOR guild portion of the core community of ExiledGaming.net. We play on the PVP server Prophecy of the Five. Here you will find all the information you need on the guild structure and what you can do to help contribute to our community. If you have any questions about the community just mail MasterKnives in the game. Guild Rules These rules are to be obeyed at all times while you are apart of our community. Any violations of these rules can result in demotions in rank or removal of the community. Punishment of broken rules is completely up to the guild leadership. #You will not advertise other guilds or groups that inhibit the guild population or activity in anyway. #You will always obey those who are ranked higher then you, unless their requests are unreasonable at which you will report them immediately to any guild leadership. #Cursing is allowed, threats of terrorism or discussion of anything illegal that can result in an FBI van being parked outside your house or mine is not allowed. #You will not instigate fights of disagreements with other communities. You will not represent the guild in any situation unless you have leadership approval. Hurting our reputation with the starwars community is not a good way to remain in our guild. #You will be respectful to all members regardless of rank in the guild. If you have disagreements solve them privately. If they cannot be solved talk to leadership privately. #Players who are inactive will be kicked. SIX days of inactivity is considered inactive. If you are leaving for an extended period of time tell a member of leadership so we can add a member note. If you are removed from the guild and want to come back just ask. #You will not under any circumstances beg for anything. This includes other players outside the guild. # You will not create Drama. If you are unable to control your feelings or operate like a regular human being on the internet expect to be kicked out. We are here to play games and have fun not deal with your personal issues or issues you feel you need to create in order to get attention. Guild Structure/Ranks The guild structure is set up in a way to where people much vouch for other people to move them up into the dedicated higher ranks of the guild. The following list is a rank description going from the highest rank to the lowest rank. 'The Dark Lord' Is the supreme leader of the guild who may override the dark council or other members of leadership as he sees fit. His second in command and council report directly to him concerning guild business. ' 'The Shadow Hand The Shadow Hand is the apprentice to the Dark Lord and second in command of the guild. He also serves a seat on the dark council. The Shadow Hand may only be selected by the Dark Lord. He/She is the enforcer of the Dark Lord's will. 'The Dark Council' Members of the Dark Council represent the highest leaders of the guild. Working together they administrate every aspect of the guild. Members of the dark council are expected to take leadership roles in Op's and PVP events. They are also expected to ensure that lower ranking leadership are doing their jobs to ensure that the guild is operating and growing at an acceptable rate. They only report to the Dark Lord. 'Sith Master' Sith Masters are leaders in the guild capable of taking an acolyte and vouching for him making him/her his apprentice. Sith Masters may only take one apprentice at a time with the Dark Councils approval. Sith Masters are expected to play closely with their apprentices to help them master the game and their role in the guild. When the When the Sith Master feels that his apprentice is ready for promotion he must address the Dark Council for permission to promote his apprentice to a Sith Knight. Sith masters are also responsible for the guild's day to day operations and may be given responsibility as the Council sees fit. They are classified as leadership and report only to the Dark Council and higher. 'Sith Knight' Sith Knights are members of the guild who have successfully completed an apprenticeship. They are considered fully trusted and capable members of the guild. And hold junior leadership roles in the guild. They can be put in charge of small tasks or groups of people. 'Apprentice' Apprentices are people who are chosen by the dark council as potential successes for the guild. These are players who are generally active and use teamspeak on a regular basis. Once the apprentice completes his trial and is promoted for Sith Knight he will then be eligible for promotion within the guild to higher ranks. Players who do not use teamspeak are not eligible for this rank. 'Acolyte' Acolytes are pools of individuals who have the potential to become an apprentice of a Sith Master. They are generally more active members of the community who deserve a chance at making it inside the higher hiarchy. Many players who choose not to use teamspeak will remain at this rank. Initiate Are newer players to the guild. Players who remain at this rank for an extended period have not done a good job communiting with the guild. Players who do very little or nothing will remain at this rank until they are eventually removed from the guild. How to progress in rank Climbing the ranks of the guild is easy, but you must have patience. This is a short list on how you can progress. #BE ACTIVE, member of the community who are active and actually work to develop a rapport with the guild are more likely to be noticed by other members of leadership. We cannot notice you if you don't interact with the community or don't play the game. #Download Teamspeak, This is a no brainer, even if you don't have a mic having the ability to hear what is being talked about in our voice chat service is going to win you points with leadership. We organize everything through our teamspeak server. Don't be one of the ones who don't know what is going on because you couldn't take 5 minutes to download a program. #Be Mature, This guild is not interested in promoting people who are going to act like children. Don't go around calling people names or making issues public. This can hurt your image in the guild and ruin your chances at a promotion. #Follow orders. This means that when somebody tells you to do something, stop and do it. If you feel that people are abusing their powers over you report them immediately to a higher ranking offical. Sometimes we have work to do in the guild. If you're not there when we need you we have no point to advance you. Teamspeak You can download teamspeak here. http://www.teamspeak.com/?page=downloads Our teamspeak server address is Ts3.exiledgaming.net:9988 and the password is craft Category:Browse